kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Land of Departure
right|250px The Land of Departure (旅立ちの地, Tabidachi no Chi?) é um Mundo em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Este é o mundo transitório original de Birth by Sleep, semelhante a Traverse Town de Kingdom Hearts, Hollow Bastion de Kingdom Hearts II, The World That Never Was de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days e Disney Castle de Kingdom Hearts coded. É nesse mundo que os aprendizes da Keyblade realizam os exames de qualificação para Mestre da Keyblade. Geografia Land of Departure é um mundo unico no ''Kingdom Hearts'' universe localizado entre o Realm of Light e o Realm of Darkness.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania "of Departure It is a special place between the realms of darkness and light, and has been protected for generations so that it is not used for evil." The Land of Departure has physical qualities of several major worlds from the Kingdom Hearts series. The Land of Departure is shown in recent artwork to be set high in grassy mountains, surrounded by flowing water. The building itself decreases in width as it reaches the ground, tall spires protruding from the roof. Two lengths of golden chain connect the castle to twin peaks. Similarly to Twilight Town, there is one major building in this world's render; the main building also bears a resemblance to Twilight Town's clock tower. Like the Radiant Garden, this world also has a circular area in the middle of it, with a large building overhead. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Not only is the Land of Departure the place where Keyblade apprentices take their Master Qualification Exam, but it is also where friends Terra, Ventus, and Aqua first make note of the Paopu fruit's legacy. Knowing they would be split up during a great adventure, Aqua distributes tokens to her fellow Keyblade apprentices, stating that through them they will always be together. However, only Aqua and Terra take their exam here, as Ventus will not be ready. At some point during the game, the Land of Departure becomes shrouded in darkness, because of this, most of the castle is destroyed. After Ventus loses his heart and falls into a comatose state, Aqua returns to the destroyed castle with Ventus, carrying him on her back. She places Ven in the middle throne and, using Eraqus's Keyblade, activates the device which transforms the Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania "...of Departure has been protected for generations so that it is not used for evil. A device was set in place just in case of such an event, and after Master Eraqus was killed and Aqua closed the Keyhole of the world, it put this device in action. It turned it into a castle which would draw anyone who goes there into oblivion." She then leaves Ven in a chamber, known now as the Chamber of Waking, which strongly mirrors a chamber in Hollow Bastion, the Chamber of Repose. Personagens thumb|left Image:Master Eraqus.png|Master Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) thumb|left Image:TERRA1.png|Terra (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) thumb|left Image:Image5.png|Ventus (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) thumb|left Image:AQUA1.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) thumb|left Image:Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) thumb|left Image:Vanitas.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Gallery thumb|left Image:LandofDepartureLogo.png|O título de Land of Departure. thumb|left Image:Land of Departure Render.jpg|Artwork conceitual para Land of Departure. thumb|left Image:TAV in LoD.png|Terra, Aqua e Ventus em Land of Departure. thumb|left Image:Birth by Sleep group shot.jpg|Terra, Aqua e Ventus esperando Mestre Eraqus. thumb|left Image:Lodindarkness.jpg|A destruição de Land of Departure. thumb|left Image:Ventus's Room Layout.png|Quarto de Ventus, área de Land of Departure. References Categoria:Mundos